A little wonder
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lislia a young Thunderian lion cub is held prisoner is starving and sick on a ship Lion-o rescues her during mission in the Feliner. He rushes her too third earth where Pumyra sets up the medical bay for emergency treatment but fears the cub won't survive. Soon this cub defies the odds and shows to be a little wonder.


chapter 1

Lislia was in a cell in a ship as a prisoner and they were starving her and she was sick the only things for comfort she had was her stuffed anteater and a letter from her mother to her father. This was no ordinary prison this was a place where slaves sold and bought. Mandora asked for help shutting them down. So Lion-o decided to go in the Feliner to help. "I'll be back soon," Lion-o said.

"Who knows maybe you might find some Thunderians," Panthro said.

Lion-o met Mandora. "You ready Lion-o?" Mandora asked.

"I'm ready," Lion-o said.

"Interplanetary police everybody freeze!" Mandora said coming in with her police force and Lion-o.

All the slave traders and the buyers froze and some tried to make a run for it. Lion-o saw Lislia and freed her. The weak little cub clung to Lion-o with the two things she held dear.

"Don't worry you are safe now," Lion-o said. "I will take you to cat's lair," he said. He noticed Lyla was the only Thunderian. "I will take this little Thunderian to cat's lair, she will be safe there until we can figure out how to get her home," he said.

"Okay then I will comb the Thunderian refugee colonies I found to see if she is from one of them," Mandora said. "Make sure you keep the kid safe," she added.

"I will," Lion-o said. As he carried Lislia to the Feliner he noticed she barely weighed a thing. He could feel her bones. "Once we get to cat's lair we will get some food into you," he said.

Lislia eagerly nodded. "I figured you would answer with that," Lion-o said.

Then in Feliner Lion-o saw Lyla was taking a turn for the worse. "Feliner calling cat's lair come in cat's lair." Lion-o said.

"Cat's lair here go a head Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Prepare the medical, bay there was one Thunderian in the slave traders collection and she is a child and is very thin and burning up with fever, the medical bay needs to be prepared for emergency treatment." Lion-o said.

"On it Lion-o I will call Pumyra to get ready for a medical emergency," Panthro said.

Pumyra got Panthro's call. "What is it Panthro?" Pumyra asked.

"We need you over here and get ready for emergency treatment. Lion-o is bringing in an ailing Thunderian child," Panthro said.

"I'm coming," Pumyra said then packed her medical bag.

"Pumyra what's the hurry?" Bengali said.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Lynx-o asked

"There was a Thunderian among the slaver traders, slaves for sale, a child and in rough shape, the child is ill and need to get ready for emergency treatment at cat's lair's medical bay," Pumyra said.

"Then we better get you there in a hurry," Bengali said.

"We will get you there as fast as we can," Lynx-o said.

Pumyra was taken to cat's lair and the medical bay was prepared for emergency treatment.

Lion-o came in with the Feliner and he carried Lislia in. They saw the frail little cub. "She has Liosia's eyes," Lion-o said. "I haven't seen her in almost six years," he said.

"We know and you wish she didn't go missing, and we know she was going to have your baby too," Panthro said.

"Hey look she has a letter," Tygra said.

"Is it okay if we read it?" Lion-o asked her.

Lislia nodded and was about to pass out.

Lion-o placed her on the medical bay bed where Pumyra started treatment.

They read the letter. "Dear, Lion-o, I gave birth to our child and she is the most lovely little girl, she looks very much like you and is like you in so many ways. Brave, headstrong, kind, honest, loyal, strong, and has a good heart, I didn't know how to get the news to you, but I hope you will find her because I have been purchased and I doubt I will see our little Lislia again our you, sincerely Liosia," Lion-o read.

"So this is Lion-o's daughter," Tygra said.

Pumyra came out. "I need help, Lislia is anemic and since Lion-o is her father and a lion like her his blood will be the best to help her." she said.

Lion-o was very good when she drew his blood. Pumyra started to give Lislia a blood transfusion, and gave her a drip of other medicines and fluids she needed.

Everyone waited for the news. Pumyra came out she looked worried. "She's not looking good, she is in a bad way, I'm afraid she's not going to make it," she said. "So don't be surprised if she is gone in the morning," she added.

Lion-o then started to become sad. "I just found out the daughter Liosia gave me is alive and now I'm going to lose her, I'm going to stay with her so she feels safe and loved," Lion-o said. "If these are her last hours, I will try to make them good," he said and headed for the medical bay.

"Poor Lion-o, losing the daughter he was afraid he would never meet and ended up meeting," Bengali said.

"We don't know if Lislia will die or not, the best thing we can do is pray and hope," Snarf said.

"Snarf is right, we just got to hope and pray," Lynx-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
